La historia de Dániel
by Izumiyuna13
Summary: la categoria que puse la coloque porque no sabia que poner xDD lo unico que tiene que ver con lo de la descripcion, es que se trata de zombies! :D RESALTO: MI FIC NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE PUSE E LA DESCRIPCION... si te gustan los zombies espero que ames mi fic! :DDD y tampoco se que colocar de clasificacion asi que puse la primera xD
1. Capítulo 1 El inicio del caos

**La historia de Daniel****:  
****Autora:** Carmen V. Pinzón B.**  
CAPITÚLO 1#  
El inicio del caos.**

**(Nota: **todos los personjes y criaturas son de mi propiedad, si alguna vez uso uno que no sea mio, lo dire en una nota como esta, sin mas tonterias, que comience la historia! :D**)**

Mi nombre, es Daniel Thomas Jones, Hoy es 22 de Marzo del 2015, un día muy especial para mí, hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¡estoy muy feliz!, porque ya no soy el niñito de 11 o 12 años, no ahora tengo 14, ya soy mas maduro y no me trataran mas como a un niño, estoy harto de que siempre que trataba de dar mi opinión entre los adultos o los que eran mayores que yo, siempre me decían lo mismo "eres un niño, no lo entenderías, deja que los mayores hablen", odio eso, pero ahora ya no me molestaran mas con esas mierdas, si, ahora todo será diferente. Son las 9:34am y mis padres (como de costumbre) no están en casa, deben trabajar hoy, ellos trabajan en una compañía de distribución de productos para la limpieza, les pagan muy bien, así que podría decir que tengo una _"Buena vida_", pues tengo todo lo que quiero, consolas de video juegos como Xbox y playstation 4, tengo todos los juego que quiero y también tengo varias figuras coleccionables de algún videojuego o un anime… Si tengo la "_Mejor vida_"… Tsk, si claro, como se puede tener una buena vida con padres que no se interesan por ti y que solo te dan lo que quieres para que dejes de molestarlos, y con "_amigos"_ que solo lo son por interés, muchos creerían que tengo la vida perfecta, pero no, eso es solo lo que se aparenta… ¡uh! Me hundí en mis pensamientos y ahora me siento un poco molesto, ¿por qué debería estarlo? ¡Es mi cumpleaños!, no dejare que todo eso me moleste hoy, hoy es mí día. Estoy vestido con mi ropa favorita, una camisa color negra, unos pantalones jeans azul oscuro y mis converse blancas, que look tan interesante ¿no? Pero creo que va bien conmigo, y pues con mi apariencia, yo soy un chico de 14 años, mido 1.70, mi cabello es negro es un poco alborotado y me llega hasta los oídos, es un poco largo, tengo el típico corte de cabello, ni muy largo ni muy corto, mi piel es blanca, y mis ojos son azul un poco obscuro, a mi me parece que soy un chico normal ¿no?, bueh.. Voy a ver que puedo hacer, pues todo esta muy aburrido en mi día "perfecto", es que, estoy solo en mí casa de 2 pisos, mi habitación está arriba, en el segundo piso lo único que hay es la sala de trofeos de mí padre de cuando era joven, una habitación de huéspedes y mí habitación, en mí habitación tengo todo mí mundo aparte, cuando cruzo esa puerta puedo ser totalmente yo, porque cuando salgo _"En familia"_ mis padres me obligan a comportarme como el niño _"Perfecto"_, pero en cuanto entro por esa puerta, la puerta de mi habitación, puedo liberarme de todo eso, como ya dije, PUEDO SER YO.

Ahora voy a desayunar, muero de hambre. Uh, en la cocina no hay nada preparado. ¡Que raro! (¬-¬) pues ahora tendré que hacerme mí desayuno (típico) bueno tengo ganas de comer…eh… Pues de verdad que hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar, ¡ah! ¡Ya se! hay cereal en el último cajón de la derecha en la cocina, lo sé, se exactamente en donde esta porque, mi madre es muy obsesionada con el orden y tiene los cajones en orden, cada tipo de comida en un cajón, en los 3 que están a la izquierda de la cocina hay, en el primero; comida enlatada y en sobres de papel, en el segundo están los platos y los vasos, en el tercero no hay nada ahora, pero casi siempre está lleno de barras dietéticas de mamá, en los de la derecha en los dos primeros cajones están los alimentos como arroz, fideos, harina, granos…y en el último están mis alimentos, el cereal, dulces (mas que todo chocolates), y varios tipos de galletas. Comeré del cereal de chocolate y luego subiré a mí cuarto a jugar un rato resident evil, es mí juego favorito. Ahhh…. Este cereal me encanta :d AMO EL CHOCOLATE… Bueno ya acabe de comer ahora esto subiendo a mí cuarto, ya estoy en él, voy a jugar toda la mañana, no creo que a Nadie le moleste.

Ahh… ya son las 12 :21pm estuve jugando por mucho tiempo, me arden los ojos, pero por fin estoy cerca de terminar el juego, para poder empezar con el otro (me gustan mucho los video juegos) ahora creo que me hare un sándwich para el almuerzo… lito ya está me senté a comer y encendí el televisor, pero, por alguna razón solo hay un noticiero, en todos los canales, incluso en los que no debería haber ningún noticiero, es muy extraño, pero debe ser importante ¿no?, prestare atención a ver que dicen… Cielos, ¡en las noticias se está hablando de una guerra!, dice que es porque la situación está muy mal, porque los países se están peleando por los recursos como la comida y las medicinas, yo sabía que la situación no esta tan bien pero, ¡no creí que fuera a llegar tan mal como para que hubiese una guerra!, ahora muestran a el presidente de los estados unidos, está diciendo babosadas sobre de que estados unidos será el país que mandara sobre todos, que a la mas mínima muestra de guerra, estados unido actuaria in piedad y también responderá de forma agresiva contra todos los países, dice que no habrá ninguna clase de alianza, que su país es el más poderoso… nunca creí que esto estuviera tan mal como para llegar a este punto… entre mas lo pienso mas creo que de seguro serán puras mamadas de los políticos y que al final todo será mentira y se arreglarán la cosas, si debe ser eso, ahora dejare de preocuparme por esa tonterías y me iré a mí cuarto a ver un rato anime o a jugar, de todas formas estoy de vacaciones, mí colegio lo están remodelando y no podemos estar allí, así que las clases fueron suspendidas (que bien), voy a ver anime un rato y luego jugare… ¡¿eh?! ¿Qué pasa? Cuando trate de entrar a la página donde veo mí animes no me deja, me aparece que la página está en "mantenimiento", luego trate de entrar en otra página y tampoco, salía lo mismo, intente esto en varias páginas, pero lo mismo pasaba, es muy raro, quizá es por eso de la Supuesta guerra, arg, que mal, no tengo nada que hacer así que encenderé el televisor y me pondré a dibujar un rato, no sé qué se me ocurrirá esta vez, pero algo se me ocurrirá eso es seguro…

¡¿Eh?! Oh **-.-** me quede dormido a mitad del dibujo… no recuerdo que era lo que estaba dibujando lo único que veo en la hoja es un contorno de una persona pero le faltan los detalles, bueno luego cuando recuerde que era seguiré, ya son las 3:12pm vaya que dormí mucho, *suspiro* bueno ya que no hay nada en la televisión mas que noticias, voy a ver que mamadas dicen ahora… Valla, ahora están diciendo que estados unidos según fuentes secretas esta preparando armamento nuclear y también armas biológicas… No me da buena espina, eh jugado los suficientes juegos de resident Evil como para saber que la frase armas biológicas no es buena señal… pero, como ya dije! Dejare de preocuparme por eso que a mí no me afecta en nada y me dedicare a mis asuntos.

Eehhh… No hay nada interesante que hacer ya son las 6:11pm, voy a ordenar una pizza, después de todo para algo hay dinero, quiero una pizza de queso, mucho queso (me gusta el queso) y luego, no se creo que dormiré temprano… será el cumpleaños mas aburrido de la vida pero bueno…

Esa pizza estuvo deliciosa wahora, me iré a dormir y- ¿¡ah!? ¿Qué fue eso? Acabo de escuchar un ruido como si alguien estuviera moviendo algo grande como metálico o algo así, me voy a asomar por la ventana a ver que es. Cielos, valla susto me han dado, solo son unos vecinos que están moviendo los contenedores de basura, estos que son grandes de forma rectangular y con dos tapas, son pesados así que necesita para moverlos, pero, no entiendo porque los están moviendo, los están poniendo como en forma, de ¿barricada?, es muy extraño, mejor ya me voy a dormir, y ahora que lo pienso mí padres ya deben estar por llegar, mejor me voy a dormir, ya me dio mucho sueño.

…Ahh… que bien dormí, ya es 23 de marzo… es miércoles mi día "perfecto" ya paso, son las 11:55am, ¿eh?, no se si mis padres ya hallan llegado, voy a levantarme… ah -.- no quiero levantarme, ¡tengo sueño!...

(Mas tarde, 12:25) ok, pasaron ya como 30 minutos y no puedo coger fuerzas para levantarme, solo estoy acostado con la cobija tapándome hasta la boca, mirando el techo, vaya, que perezoso soy, tendré que levantarme mi estomago ya me esta gruñendo, tengo hambre ~.~ …

Estoy comiendo un poco de cereal de chocolate con fresas, esta delicioso, ¿ya mencione que me gusta el chocolate? Jeje. Ahora que termine de comer creo que me ire a jugar con la Xbox el GTA un rato, y con "un rato" quiero decir por lo menos 5 horas, jeje, quizá también juego minecraft para Xbox, bueno voy a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Ya estoy arriba, en mi mundo, mi habitación, ahh bueno me pondré a jugar…

5:34pm, estuve jugando todo el día, ya se esta obscureciendo un poco, jugué gta hasta las 3 de la tarde, el resto del día estuve jugando minecraft, construí mi propia villa, de todas formas no podía hacer mucho mas, porque en el minecraft que yo tengo no le tengo mods y eso es lo único que se puede hacer, jugar a un mincraft normal, pero no fue aburrida cree mi propia villa, y me quedo muy bien. Bueno ahora me voy a ver televisión a ver que hay, quizá ya no estén los noti- (sonido del teléfono) ¿¡eh!?, el teléfono esta sonando, voy a contestar, quizás sean mis padres. Efectivamente, eran mis padres, me dijeron que no han llegado porque tuvieron que quedarse en un motel que hay a mitad del camino de vuelta a casa, porque al parecer las carreteras y autopistas están bloqueadas por militares, ellos, bueno mi padre, les pregunto porque estaban allí y ellos le respondieron: "Eso es información clasificada, solo quédese en aquel motel (señalo hacia el motel) y espere a que el problema se solucione..." Y dijo que luego se fue y ellos no tenían mas opción que obedecer e ir hacia el motel, me dijeron que me comportara mientras ellos no están, que no tocara sus cosas, y que no rompiera nada, (típico) ahora me pondré a ver televisión y espero que nada me interrumpa, encendí el televisor y… ¡Todo esta normal nuevamente! Ja! Sabia que esa mierda de la guerra era mentira, pero lo que me parece extraño es que son los mismos capítulos de las series y las mismas películas, es como si fuera una repetición, no hay nada nuevo.. ahh, bueno me tendre que conformar con eso, ahora estoy viendo Hora de Aventura, no me digan que soy infantil, porque quien ha visto la serie sabe que trata de un chico que mata monstruos, y para mi es muy buena, bueno, por lo menos puedo ver algo que me gusta, no quizá poner películas cuando no había mas que noticias, porque todas las que tengo ya las eh visto y no tenia ganas de verlas de nuevo, ahora esta es mi parte favorita, Finn esta por matar a un monstruo, es uno cualquiera pero me gusta ver como los mata, siempre me ha gustado todo eso, ahora esta por sacarle la cabeza, claro que no es muy sangriento porque es una serie para todo publico y no debe haber mucha sangre ni nada de eso, pero igual es interesante, ahora pone su espada en el cuello del monstro y….-¿¡ah!?, pero que mier-, ¡la señal se fue! Lo único que hay es interferencia, eh, espera, ahora se oye una voz, y empieza a detallarse una mujer con un micrófono de mano, ¡un maldito noticiero!, ¿¡me perdí mi parte favorita de mi serie favorita por un maldito noticiero!?, joo, me calmare un poco, debo recordar que es una repetición que luego podre ver de nuevo, a ver ¿ahora que dicen los putos noticieros?...

En los noticieros dicen que debemos escondernos, que vallamos a nuestros bunquers, que quizá solo sea una falsa alarma, pero que al parecer, estados unidos decidió bombardear mi ciudad, porque se enteraron de que aquí estaban preparándose para la guerra y que teníamos mucho armamento ya listo… de seguro fue un maldito hijo de - que les informo sobre eso, ahora tenemos que refugiarnos, se escucha la alarma, esta ruidosa que se oye cuando hay una guerra y un bombardeo, mejor no subestimo eso, quizá sea mentira, pero no me arriesgare, voy a tomar un par de cosas, llevare botellas de agua, comida enlatada que hay en la cocina, mis dulces y cereales, los meteré en el primer bolcillo de mi mochila (tiene 4 bolcillos) y también me llevare mi computador portátil, tomare también ropa, mi ropa favorita, llevo una camisa blanca con unas alas de ángel en el pecho de color negro, otras 2 camisas de color negro con letras o dibujos, otras 2 camisas blancas, todas manga corta, mis 2 jeans negros y grises, y otro par de botas, también tengo 2 poleras (o sudaderas, sweaters como lo entiendan), una negra normal, y otra de color verde, con un símbolo de un anime llamado shingeki no kyojin, el símbolo es uno llamado "Las alas de la libertad", esta en la parte de la espalda en grande, y pequeño en el lado izquierdo del pecho, esta me la pondré, para no llevar tanto peso, ahora estoy bajando de mi habitación a toda velocidad, apenas abrí la puerta, pude apreciar el desastre de la vida, personas corriendo hacia todas partes, desesperadas, madres con sus hijos corriendo a esconderse, es un desastre total, pero, no debo distraerme, debo llegar al bunquer, estoy en la puerta o la escotilla del bunquer, ya lo abrí, estoy bajando las escaleras, esta obscuro, ya cerré la escotilla, estoy buscando el botoncito de encender la luz, los estoy buscando a obscuras, solo puedo usar mis manos, tocar la pared hasta encontrarlo, ¡lo encontré!, listo encendida, ahora puedo ver que, ¡Soy un imbécil!, ¿por qué?, porque me puse a traer agua y comida enlatada como un pendejo y acá abajo ya había por montón D**: **estoy un poco molesto, pero bueno viéndolo de otra forma, mas comida y agua no hace daño, ahora que ya estoy un poco calmado me puse a explorar el bunquer, es grande, hay una hilera a la derecha de 3 estantes llenos de comida y agua, y otra hilera de 4 estantes, los 3 primeros están llenos de ropa, por supuesto de mis padres, y uno que otro pantalón y camisa de mi talla, no se me hace raro, pero bueno en el ultimo, me sorprendí bastante, mis padres no son tan imbéciles, tienes este estante lleno de armar de fuego y armas blancas como hachas, machetes de unos 40 cm? No se algo así, es tan largo como mi antebrazo y un poco mas, es un poco pesado pero yo lo manejo muy bien, también hay algo que hizo que mis ojos brillaran, hay una katana!, para quien no sepa que es una katana es como una espada pero mas liviana y mas filosa, es impresionante, también están las armas de fuego, escopetas, rifles, armas pequeñas, ametralladoras, y mas, todas con varios cartuchos para recargar… En el bunquer también hay una pantalla, al parecer esta conectada a una cámara que hay afuera, se puede ver el caos, ahora estoy viendo a la gente correr hacia una sola dirección, parece que huyen de algo, pero ¿de que?...¡Aaa!, un tipo, es-esta siendo descuartizado por otro, ¡ahora se lo están comiendo otros 5!, No eso,… No puede ser, ¡No!, esto no es posible, acaso serán…. ¿Zombies?

-OOO-

¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Qué pasará después? Buahahaha **:3** te dejare con la incógnita ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! Comenten si les gusta! Xd


	2. Capitulo 2 Un nuevo Amanecer

**La historia de Daniel****:  
****Autora:** Carmen V. Pinzón B.**  
CAPITÚLO 2#**

**Un nuevo amanecer.**

Jueves 24 de Marzo, 9:36 am, al parecer me desmaye, estoy un poco adolorido, me duele el cuello y las piernas, también tengo hambre y yo- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué mierda paso ayer?! Estoy intentando recordar pero, no estoy seguro de que, si lo que vi ayer, será real… Zombies, eso es, es algo que nunca creí que pasará, pero in embargo, esta pasando, es… Increíble! no sé si este bien pensar así, pero así me siento, no se porque me siento alegre, o mas bien emocionado… tengo que estar loco, si, pero eso es lo que pienso… ¡Uh! Lo olvidaba, tengo que vigilar si a esta todo despejado afuera, no puedo quedarme aquí, aunque sea muy seguro, será imposible que me quede, pues el oxigeno de aquí dentro se acabara en cualquier momento, y lo se porque en la pantalla que hay aquí hay un marcador, que dice cuanto oxigeno queda, al parecer queda solo un 33% del oxígeno, también dice cuanto tiempo queda para que se agote por completo, quedan aproximadamente 2 horas, tengo que salir de aquí, aparte también hace un frio de mierda que me esta congelando, aunque tenga puesta mí polera verde sigue haciendo mucho frio, tengo hambre, voy a comer algo de lo que hay aquí, a ver… si, con esto tengo para comer, tome unos paquetes de galletas saladas y para mí suerte, hay sobres de jugo en polvo para hacer, y como es sencillo tome uno de naranja, lo mezcle con agua y me hice un desayuno decente, debo aprovechar el tiempo que este aquí, pues sé que, allá afuera, no será tan fácil… buff…¡bueno! Ahora que termine de comer, me pondré a alistar, todas las cosas que considere necesarias para salir, obviamente llevare comida, pero en mí mochila no cabe toda la que hay aquí, asi que llevare; 2 botellas medianas de agua y otras 3 grandes, las 2 medianas las puse a los laterales de la mochila en los bolcillos que esta tiene, también llevare 2 paquetes de galletas saladas, me llevare mis golosinas, no las dejare, me llevo mis chocolates y un paquete grande de papas, eso será lo único que lleve, creo que me será suficiente, hasta que consiga mas, ahora, tomare de la ropa que traje solo un par de cosas, primero me voy a cambiar la camisa que traigo puesta, por la blanca de alas negras en el pecho, no me cambiare la polera, seguiré con la verde porque es la que mas abriga, me llevare solo mí pantalón negro y obviamente el que traigo puesto, y por si acaso me llevare el otro par de converse que tengo, estas son grises, ahora, las armas, lo segundo mas importante, me llevare el machete que vi antes, este lo tendré en la parte de atrás de mí mochila, por la parte de afuera, sujetado por una especie de red que tiene, también me llevare la katana, estuve practicando un rato con ella para ver si la podía manejar y me muevo muy bien con ella, así que no será problema llevarla, también tomare unas cuantas armas de fuego, 2 pistolas pequeñas, y 10 cartuchos para recargarlas, y encontré también, una escopeta, esta también me la llevare y tome las 4 cajas de balas que habían con ella, bien, creo que ya con esto estoy listo, ahora tengo que idear un plan, es decir, no puedo salir de aquí sin siquiera saber que hare después… pensare en algo…

Bien, ya tengo un plan, primero revisare la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad para asegurarme de que no hallan zombies cerca, luego abriré la escotilla del bunker para salir y dirigirme hacia un lugar, del que estoy seguro, que puede ser buen lugar para sobrevivir, pero está bastante lejos, asi que tendré que encontrar un edificio o una casa que no esté destruida y sea segura para pasar la noche de camino hacia allá, y en el camino espero que con un poco de suerte no me encuentre con zombies, para poder ahorrarme tiempo… Vale, ya tengo todo listo, estoy viendo en la pantalla y no veo ningún zombie cerca, tampoco veo ninguna señal de vida, supongo que tanto vivos como zombies se fueron de la ciudad, eso espero, me dirijo hacia la escotilla y la esto abriendo, esta pesada, pero no tanto, seguro debe ser por los escombros, estoy abriéndola y un suave rayo de luz me ilumina la cara, se siente cálido, el calor del sol finalmente se posa en mí, me hacía falta, ahora que esto afuera, tengo que ser rápido y sigiloso, ahora estoy caminando por las calles, sigo sin ver alguna señal de vida, tampoco escucho nada y- ¡Eh!, un momento, escucho algo, el sonido es como, de alguien comiendo, pero es mas de uno, se oye que son varios, no soy tan idiota como para pensar que sean personas, no, estos tienen que ser zombies, tomo la katana con fuerza y me dirijo hacia un callejón que parece ser de donde proviene el sonido, me apoyo en la pared y trato de mirar… son 3 zombies, están devorando una mujer, estoy viendo esta escena y es lamentable, pues logro ver que la mujer estaba embarazada, quito mí mirada de esa escena y cierro mis ojos intentando calmarme para mantenerme concentrado, bien, creo que ya estoy bien, ahora tengo que pensar que hacer, pues tengo que pasar justo por ese callejón para seguir avanzando hacia donde me dirijo, me asomare de nuevo para ver si siguen distraídos, acerco lentamente mí cabeza hacia el borde de la pared, mi corazón está latiendo cada vez mas fuerte, estoy nervioso, no quiero que me vean, están comiendo las vísceras de esa mujer, ahora debo- ¡No!, ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Uno de los zombies logro verme! Esta ahí mirándome, mí corazón está latiendo muy rápido, ¡Se levantó! ¡Se dirige hacia mí! Tengo que actuar rápido ahora o será mí fin, los otros 2 también se percataron de mí presencia, vienen los 3 hacia mí, no se si podre con ellos, pero no tengo tiempo para dudar, ¡Es ahora o nunca!, el primer zombie se abalanzo sobre mí, fui mas rápido y lo esquive, pero otro de los zombies también se me abalanzo en la dirección que yo fui para esquivar al primero y así bloqueo mí escape, no tengo opción debo usar la katana, tomo la katana con fuerza y me dirigo hacia el zombie que tengo mas cerca, con todas mis fuerzas la dirijo hacia el cuello de ese maldito, corte su cabeza y esta salió disparada por la fuerza que utilice para hacer el corte, en ese momento el otro zombie se me acerco, por suerte no son rapidos, pude esquivarlo y corte su cabeza con un movimiento, solo queda uno, este me está mirando fijamente, me hace un gesto con su boca, como la expresión de un perro o un animal rabioso, y me gruño, ahora esta corriendo hacia mí, estoy sorprendido, no creí que pudiesen correr, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarme, con un salto rápido hacia la derecha esquive su ataque y me coloque atrás de el, con un corte rápido rebane su cabeza, ahora estoy parado, mirando los cuerpos de estos zombies, ahora los distingo un poco, uno es el señor que vende en la tienda de la esquina, el otro es un tipo que no conozco, y el otro es un profesor de mí colegio, no me dio clases a mí, pero si lo conocía, estoy aquí, parado, mirando fijamente y, una sonrisa se dibuja en mí cara, ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en que, fue, divertido, se que suena loco y quizás yo este loco, pero fue excitante sentir la adrenalina pasar por mí cuerpo, la sensación de tener a la muerte cerca, es algo inexplicable, creo que me siento, feliz… Bueno, tengo que moverme, no puedo quedarme aquí parado, debo seguir mí camino, estoy caminado junto el cuerpo de esta pobre mujer, me da lástima, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, solo pasar de largo y seguir caminando, ahora que Salí de ese callejón debo darle la vuelta a la biblioteca, para poder seguir, esta es muy grande me llevara mucho tiempo, eh, espera, la puerta esta abierta, si entrara me ahorraría mucho tiempo, porque estoy seguro que hay una puerta trasera en la biblioteca, y seria mas sencillo… Si, creo que no es mala idea, voy a entrar, está muy callado, los libros están regados en el piso, y unos libreros están tumbados, parece que las personas intentaron refugiarse aquí, pero les fue mal, pobres, pero debo seguir, asi que me abriré paso entre los libros y las estanterías hasta la puerta de atrás, estoy en una parte de la biblioteca que no esta tan mal, las estanterías siguen de pie y hay pocos libros en el suelo, asi será mas fácil pasar, camino con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningun ruido, porque a pesar de que o veo a ningún zombie no significa que no puedan estar aquí, estoy caminando entre los estantes y veo la salida, ahí esta, ahora solo tengo que llegar a ella y irme de aquí,- un momento, no, no, joder! Maldita sea!, hay un zombie justo en esa parte, junto a la puerta, no me deja opción mas que derrotarlo, pero antes debo examinar la situación, ver que no hayan mas zombies cerca, y pensar en cómo lo venceré, este no creo que sea tan sencillo, porque es mas grande, es un tipo musculoso, mas alto que yo, pero tampoco creo que sea rival para mí, vale, no veo ningún zombie cerca asi que iré por detrás suya para cortar su cabeza y acabar con el, debo ser sigiloso, estoy atrás suyo, tomo la katana, la levanto y cortare su cabeza, ¿¡Pero que!?, ¡volteo! El tipo se volteó! y con un manotazo me alejo de el, ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Cómo pudo saber que estaba atrás suyo?! ¡No hice ningún ruido y es imposible que me viese! Ahora estoy un poco aturdido por el golpe, me pongo de pie y para mí sorpresa el Zombie me está mirando fijamente, no hace nada, solo se queda ahí mirándome, como esperando a que yo haga algo, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de zombie es este? ¿Cómo se percato de mí presencia?, muchas preguntas están en mí cabeza en este momento, pero, debo concentrarme, no puedo dejar que este, este Monstruo, porque ya no sé si llamarlo zombie, me venza, no, tengo que luchar. Pasaron un par de segundos, y esa cosa sigue sin hacer nada, solo me mira, ya es suficiente, lo atacare, pero esta vez no lo subestimare, usare la katana, debo atacarlo por un costado o por su espalda, no puedo atacarlo de frente, bien, ahora es el momento,  
Corro hacia el con gran velocidad, intenta darme otro golpe, pero me agache y lo esquive, al mismo tiempo me deslice por el piso y ahora estoy atrás suyo, con un rápido movimiento intento cortar su cabeza, pero el esquiva mí golpe y solo alcance a cortarle el brazo, no está mal, ahora le será mas difícil defenderse, pero debo acabar con él, intenta golpearme con su otro brazo, pero de un salto intento apartarme de él y- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! Me tomo de la pierna y me arrojo hacia el piso, el golpe fue grande, ahora estoy en el piso, sin poder moverme, la bestia se acerca a mí, ¿Sera este mí fin?... ¡No! –Dice una voz en mí cabeza- ¡No te puedes rendir así de fácil, ¿crees que esto es un infierno? ¡Aun no sabes lo que es un infierno! ¡Eres débil! ¡Cobarde! ¡No te atrevas a morir así! – En ese momento un golpe de adrenalina recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mis fuerzas poco a poco comienzan a volver y, algo dentro de mí, unas ansias de matar a ese monstruo, sed de sangre, en un frenesí de ira corro hacia él, intenta golpearme pero de alguna forma lo esquive, cara a cara con la bestia, me aferro a mí katana, y lo miro a los ojos, levantando la katana, una tétrica sonrisa se dibuja en mí rostro y le digo -El débil. Ahora eres tú. – Con un movimiento, corto su cabeza y esta cae al suelo, el cuerpo cae lentamente, y charco de sangre llena el suelo, poco a poco me voy calmando, mí respiración se regula y mí pulso también, cuando vuelvo a ver la escena, mis ojos se abren al ver lo que había hecho, sé que soy fuerte, pero jamás me imagine que sería capaz de tal cosa, durante unos segundos me quedo parado, y un sonido de fondo me hizo volver a la realidad, al parecer el sonido de la pelea atrajo a unos cuantos zombies que ahora están entrando, debo salir, abro con cautela la puerta de salida y para mí suerte está despejado, esta puerta comunica con un callejón el cual su única salida es hacia la calle principal, pero hay demasiados zombies en ella, debo pensar otra solución…

O-O-O-O-  
OwO Uhh! Un capitulo bastante interesante, espero disculpen la tardanza ToT pero tuve un par de problemitas eh personales(?) y no pude seguir escribiendo x.x Pero ya volvi! Wii! Ahora lo de siempre :33 like! Y Compartan! Si les ha gustado eso me anima muuuucho para seguir escribiendo, y dejen sus preguntas o recomendaciones en un ¡Comentario! Y yo con mucho gusto los tomare en cuenta TwT ¡! Gracias por leerlo y el próximo capitulo POSIBLEMENTE este la próxima semana! :'3


End file.
